


El elegido

by CandySherly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySherly/pseuds/CandySherly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock no quiere perder a John pero tampoco hace nada para evitarlo, en esta vida su amor es pecado...¿Esperarán hasta la siguiente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El elegido

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer y único fic basado en la película de RoberDj. Es cortito pero lindo *3* Está también en FF.NET en mi cuenta Hayden 1989 ;)

**El elegido**

**No gano nada con esto, todos los derechos son de GuyRitchie y de Arthur ConanDoyle.**

* * *

 

_Escucho tus pasos por las escaleras, no te esperaba tan pronto, hay dos o tres frases que dirás cuando pases el umbral…_

 

-¿Qué dem?... ¿Qué rayos cree que hace Holmes?

 

_Una combinación de la primera y la segunda frase..¿Nunca puedes ser específico?_

-Ahh Watson veo que ni siquiera ha logrado entrar a la casa de la señorita Morstand, se ha ido de compras muy probablemente…

 

-¡Holmes!

 

_Gritas para callarme, tu cara iracunda, me gusta tanto cuando te enojas, te acercas hacia la mesa donde está mi pequeño experimento, inhalas y exhalas, intentas controlarte._

-¿Qué le hizo pensar que era buena idea destruir una de mis bufandas? Y ésta…precisamente… ¡Ni siquiera la había usado!

 

-Créame cuando le digo que le he hecho un favor, estos tejidos que la señorita Morstand le regala haciéndolos pasar por bufandas no pueden ser peor elección para el porte de un caballero como usted.

 

-¡No intente distraerme con falsos halagos Holmes! Sobre todo porque para tomar esta bufanda tuvo que haber entrado a mi habitación… ¡la cual estaba bajo llave!

 

-¡Y ese fue su error! Tratar de ponerme algún obstáculo…sabe que no puedo decirle no a un reto…fue demasiado fácil.

 

_Bufas y te dejas caer en el sillón, media sonrisa, no estás tan enojado como quieres aparentar_

 

-Pudo haber experimentado con sus propias bufandas.

 

-Esa bufanda no merecía ver la luz del sol Watson, le compraré una digna de usted.

 

-Mmmm…

 

_Silencio… no lo soporto. Me siento en mi sillón frente al suyo busco su mirada… ¿Qué es esto?_

 

-Voy a extrañarlo Holmes…

 

* * *

 

**Nunca planee aquel día** **  
en que te perdería…**

* * *

 

_¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Te vas? ¿Me dejas? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Te mudas porque ya no me soportas? He hecho cosas peores que destruir tus cosas…entonces…_

-Se va a casar – _decirlo duele_ \- comprará una linda casa en el campo, abrirá una aburrida consulta, tendrá dos o tres hijos, quedará gordo y calvo, su esposa también así que estarán igual, su cojera será insoportable ¡Morirá en el más hondo aburrimiento como cualquier ser mundano!

 

_Creo que me exaspere un poco en esta última frase… ¿En qué momento me levanté del sillón? Empiezas  a reír, tu risa, no quiero verme falto de ella. Te odio John Watson eres el único que me descoloca de esta manera._

-¿Por qué no sólo dice que también va a extrañarme?

 

_Me acerco, te miro fijamente, quiero que me mires, ¡No desvíes la mirada! Así…coloco mis manos en los descansabrazos del sillón…te tengo acorralado John…_

 

-Esa vida no es para usted.

 

_Me sostienes la mirada, respiración agitada, no estás enojado…estás…nervioso…por mí…por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos……oh John ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de ver esto?_

 

-¿Y qué vida es para mí entonces?

 

_Tu mirada es cada vez más intensa y profunda, impaciencia_ … _por la respuesta a tu pregunta, tengo un impulso de decirte…pero no…yo jamás me dejaré llevar por un impulso…pero yo…_

 

-Ahh …parece que… ¿Interrumpo algo?…toqué la puerta enserio…

 

-¡Lestrade! ¡Por fin me trae un caso! Pero no perdamos más el tiempo si ese asunto lo trajo personalmente debe ser algo interesante.

 

_Salgo sin invitar a Watson a venir. No hubiera querido de todos modos. Me importa poco si el caso es digno de mí, sólo quiero despejarme un momento. Por un instante me sentí acorralado. Mi táctica se volvió contra mía ¿Watson cómo logras hacerlo? Sin embargo…no puedo responder a tu pregunta…no como quisieras…perdóname John._

* * *

 

**Debería haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí,  
porque ahora pago el precio…**

* * *

 

_Hace más de un mes que no te veo John, desde aquel día en que dejé inconclusa tu pregunta…me arrepiento tanto de no haberte dicho lo que sentía…tal vez ahora estarías aquí gritándome._

_Siento que me vuelvo loco, me parece escuchar tus pasos, tus gritos, el sonido que haces al pasar las hojas cuando redactas (de manera dramática) alguno de nuestros casos, nuestros, John, ¡Nuestros! ¡Tú y yo contra el mundo!_

_¿Por qué teníamos que echarlo a perder? Podríamos haber sido amigos hasta el final de nuestras vidas, resolver casos hasta que la edad nos lo impida, ¡Sherlock Holmes y John Watson! ¡Un dúo implacable!_

_¡Recordados por centurias!...pero teníamos que echarlo a perder…_

_Sentimientos inútiles._

_Toco el violín, una melodía que compuse para ti, Mrs. Hudson dice que la hace llorar, ¡Entonces se la pasará llorando todos los días a todas horas!_

_Cada vez que te recuerdo, cada que siento que voy a cometer ese acto ruin y común de expulsar agua por los conductos lagrimales, cada vez que quiero salir corriendo a buscarte…en cada ocasión…toco el violín…_

* * *

 

**Algunas veces cuando te echo de menos,**

**pongo esas canciones…**

* * *

 

_Un carruaje…un posible cliente…no quiero hablar con nadie, banalidades de gente corriente, pero te escucho, Mrs. Hudson saludándote efusivamente,  tus pasos por las escaleras ¿Alucinaciones de nuevo?_

_¡No esta vez!_

_Me apresuro a aplicarle el suero reanimador a Gladstone, aunque amo verte enojado, no quiero que la primera discusión que tengamos después de todo este tiempo sea sobre el perro. Funciona, obvio, justo a tiempo…espero a que entres, seguro sigues enojado, pero hablaremos John y regresaras conmigo…te escucho en tu habitación…es obvio que vienes por el resto de tus cosas, ¿Realmente no piensas regresar John?…haz terminado de empacar, oigo de nuevo que hablas con Mrs. Hudson…te estas despidiendo… ¿Y no piensas entrar a saludarme?...te escucho caminar hacia la salida…_

_No quieres verme._

_Estas por salir del 221B, te detienes, ¡John por favor ven a verme!…cierras la puerta…quiero salir a detenerte pero mis piernas no responden,_

_¡John no te vayas quiero verte!, el carruaje se pone en movimiento…te has ido de nuevo, yo tampoco he hecho algo por detenerte._

_No puedo mantenerme en pie, algo escuece por dentro, sé que no es porque no he comido en días, esto es diferente, este dolor es por ti, no puedo respirar, John…_

* * *

 

**En otra vida,**

**haría que te quedaras,**

**para así no tener que decir**

**que fuiste El elegido que se marchó.**

* * *

 

**…**

**…**

**…**

-Maldita sea Holmes ¿Por qué siempre tiene que llegar a los extremos?

 

-¿John..?

 

-¡Esta consiente! Mrs Hudson traiga un vaso con agua

 

-¡John!

 

_Es real, ¡Eres real! estas aquí conmigo ¡En mi cama! Me aferro a ti con todas mis fuerzas_

-¡John no me dejes, no me dejes por favor!

 

-El agua Dr. Watson…

 

-Ehh…gracias Mrs. Hudson puede retirarse, él está bien, sólo que aún está bajo el efecto del desmayo.

 

-Ya veo… si me necesita estaré cerca.

 

-Gracias Mrs. Hudson…Holmes, ¿Podría dejar de hacer esto?

 

_¿De hacer q-…ahhh el abrazo…y el hecho de que lo he estado llamando por su primer nombre…no quiero dejar de hacerlo…ninguna de las dos cosas…John, John, John, tu nombre común me encanta y el calor que desprende tu cuerpo, no quiero alejarme de ti._

-La vida conmigo

 

-¿Qué?

 

-¡La respuesta a tu pregunta John!

 

-¡Estas delirando Holmes!

 

-¡NO!, ¡Y deja de llamarme por mi apellido o no te soltaré!

 

-Sher…Sherlock…

pensamientos

_Tu voz diciendo mi nombre…siento algo que no había sentido antes, no puedo describirlo, sólo sé que ahora no puedo dejar de abrazarte…_

_-_ No quiero esperar otra vida, John. No quiero esperar a que reencarnemos en otra época en donde la estúpida ideología la sociedad haya cambiado y **esto** no este penado. Quiero que en esta vida estemos juntos, quiero que te quedes conmigo John…

 

_No hay respuesta...John no me digas que has cambiado de parecer…no podría…yo no podría…_

_¡Me devuelves el abrazo! Tus fuertes brazos rodeándome,_

_¿Cómo podría ser esto pecado?_

_Ríes, y esas notas que salen de tu boca se llevan la última pizca de duda._

-No pensé que creyeras en algo tan ridículo como la reencarnación…Sherlock

 

-John, sabes muy bien que no creo en…

 

_¡Tus labios sobre los míos! No sé que hacer, he olvidado el procedimiento, tu lengua acariciando mis labios… ¡Es un permiso! ¡Me pides permiso para adueñarte de mi boca! Te lo concedo…John…esto…nunca antes lo había sentido con tanta intensidad, un beso húmedo y que a la vez arde…John…_

_Me empujas sobre la cama, el beso incrementa de intensidad, no me dejas respirar, intento decir tu nombre pero solo logran salir extrañas cacofonías…gemidos…tus manos recorren ávidas mi cara, mi cuello, mi pecho. Detienes el beso, ambos estamos demasiado agitados para hablar pero tus ojos…me piden permiso…para…para tomarme…_

_John Watson…lo que pase esta noche y el resto de nuestras vidas nos veremos obligados a callarlo, pero estará bien, estaremos bien, porque tú eres el elegido y en esta vida y las siguientes no te dejaré marchar._

* * *

 

**_SongficJohnlock con la canción The one that got away de Katy Perry si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo xD_ **


End file.
